Un extraño fetiche
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Este fic describe una noche de pasión del comandante Erwin con su actual esposa Helenka. Si no conoces o no has leído mi fic principal "La vida de un soldado", quizás te resulte más complicado de entender. Te animo a que lo leas de todas maneras.


**Este capítulo y otro que haré es petición especial del grupo de LeviHanji fans de facebook. **

**Así que este es el primer especial. Una historia especial de Erwin y su esposa Helenka. No determinan la trama original de mi fic, pero los personajes y las escenas van asociados a la historia principal de "la vida de un soldado".**

**Si no sabéis quien es Helenka, os aconsejo que léais mi fic principal. A grandes rasgos, es la esposa de Erwin en ese fic. Un personaje inventado que no aparece en la serie.**

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, ojalá, entonces contrataría a 200 ayudantes para que saliese un capítulo cada semana y el anime pudiese continuar hasta el momento épico de Hanji.**

Las ruedas de los carros araban el suelo a su paso. El polvo del suelo manchaba las patas de los caballos. Sus jinetes cabalgaban sobre ellos con júbilo.

Sin duda, era algo extraño, pero estaban consiguiendo almacenar bastantes expediciones exitosas. El número de bajas se había conseguido reducir considerablemente.

Una atareada Hanji repasaba notas montada sobre uno de los carros. A su lado, Mike descansaba tranquilamente. Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la espalda al ser atacado por un espécimen raro.

Rivaille vigilaba al hombre destrozado desde su caballo. Su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Hanji, cosa que no le agradaba.

-No le vigiles tanto, ahora mismo está inconsciente.- dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba a su subordinado. - No le va a hacer nada. Además, Hanji es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse.

-...-masculló algo ininteligible en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué decías?¿Algo así como "Hanji es mía y nadie la puede tocar"?- se burlaba de él mientras reía con sorna. Hanji levantó la cabeza ante el comentario extrañada.

-Erwin, ¿no tienes que ir a recordarle a tu mujer tu existencia o por fin te ha dejado por otro?- replicó con astucia Levi.

Ambos se miraron con miradas intensas durante unos momentos. Intentando no caer de sus caballos mientras su batalla mental continuaba.

-Hombres...-masculló Hanji entre dientes.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en el hospital militar acompañando a Mike, que había recuperado la consciencia y estaba siendo tratado.

-No creo que sea grave.- el doctor anotó una serie de notas en su cuaderno y se dirigió de nuevo al joven comandante.- Con un par de días de reposo debería bastar. De todas formas, aconsejo que vuelvan tras una semana a hacer otro chequeo.

-De acuerdo.- Colocó un brazo bajo Mike y le ayudó a incorporarse.-Vayamos al cuartel, a instalarte en tu habitación.

Mientras salían por la puerta a reunirse con Hanji y Rivaille, que discutían como siempre, una figura vestida de blanco cruzó airada delante de ellos. Era una enfermera de cabello corto y marrón, que parecía buscar frenéticamente a un doctor.

Una figura similar apareció inesperadamente en su mente.

-Erwin...vete...-dijo Mike a su lado sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.-Esta misión ha sido bastante larga. Vete a verla.

-¿Qué?No te preocupes Mike, vayamos al cuartel y hagamos el informe.- Hanji se detuvo frente a él y se sujetó a sus hombros.

-Si no te vas ahora mismo, te daré la mayor paliza de su vida.-La convicción de sus palabras no daba ni un asombro de duda.

Dirigió su mirada a su subordinado más pequeño que le miraba con desgana.

-De acuerdo...

-Yoiii, no te preocupes, deja todo en nuestras manos. Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?- Hanji soltó su presa y se puso bajo Mike para ayudarle a sostenerse.-Mejor dicho, ni se te ocurra aparecer en toda la noche.

.

.

.

Se aclaró la garganta y pasó su mano por su esponjoso cabello rubio antes de bajar de su caballo.

Hacía varias semanas que estaban en misión. Y varias semanas más debido a la preparación de la misma, sin poder verla.

Estaba deseando ver su sensual uniforme solo contaminado por su exótica cabellera rubia.

Diviso la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella. Parecía haber ajetreo. Por lo visto había habido un derrumbe en un edificio cercano y estaban trasladando a los heridos.

A pesar de ser un hospital pediátrico solían hacerse cargo también de casos extremos. Sin duda, gente con mucho honor y paciencia ante su duro trabajo. Una de las razones por la que amaba a su esposa.

Demasiada gente agolpada en aquel lugar. Apenas podía divisar a los doctores o las enfermeras. Agarró por el brazo a un celador de guardia e intentó preguntarle. Éste le miró de mala manera y negó haber visto a la muchacha.

Lo intentó con varios doctores y operarios del hospital más. No parecían demasiado interesados en responderle. Parecían impresionados por su uniforme y contestaban por intimidación. Pero su trabajo parecía más importante que responder a un soldado que se paseara por un hospital en un mal momento.

-Será mejor que la busque por mí mismo. Aunque, si voy así vestido, no dudarán en echarme por molestar...-pensó mientras divisaba un pequeño armario de almacenaje vacío.

Miró a su alrededor comprobando que todos los ocupantes de la sala estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar su presencia. Se deslizó dentro del armario con cautela y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Encontró finalmente un uniforme de su talla. Una camiseta en pico verde y pantalones verdes. Una bata blanca y unas zapatillas blancas.

No sabía a quién pertenecería ese uniforme, pero en aquellos momentos le serviría a él. Escondió su uniforme en una bolsa blanca y la metió entre unas toallas.

Salió de allí con disimulo y entró en el pasillo principal. Camillas con heridos a ambos lados. Dentro de las habitaciones el clima parecía más calmado. Los profesionales de la sanidad se esmeraban en dar un ambiente calmado a sus pacientes.

Intentó ojear con disimulo en las habitaciones buscando su inconfundible trenza rubia. En aquella planta no estaba. Subió a la siguiente, nada. Otra, nada.

Bajaba por las escaleras de la última planta confuso. ¿Quizás estaba asistiendo en una operación?

Sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, pero ya lo estaba siendo al vestirse de aquella manera. Entró en la zona de quirófanos donde varios auxiliares limpiaban la zona.

-Buenos tardes, doctor Zahern.- dijo una de ellas mirando la placa que colgaba de su bata.

-Ah, buenas tardes. Hoy ha sido un día ajetreado.- intentó disimular antes de que reconociesen su cara.

-Ya, bueno, pero es como siempre suele pasar. La mitad de la gente que hay abajo son familiares intranquilos. Generarán más heridos si siguen ahí molestando.

-Sin duda, creo que me tocará otra vez volver a despejar la zona.

-¿A usted?- una auxiliar levantó la cara y miró extrañada al doctor.- Las enfermeras suelen encargarse de eso según creo recordar.

-¿Las enfermeras? Disculpe, llevo poco tiempo trabajando aquí y no sabía que tuviesen esa responsabilidad.

-Claro, por lo general los doctores se encargan de otras tareas como la supervisión a los enfermos. Si además le han adjuntado que despache a los familiares molestos, es que es usted muy ingenuo.

-Vaya... quizás si me hayan tomado el pelo.- observó que la auxiliar que le había hablado parecía bastante al día. Decidió preguntarle a ella.- ¿Sabe si una enfermera rubia está abajo tranquilizando a los familiares?

-¿Rubia? Hay muchas chicas rubias aquí...

-Ah... creo que se llamaba... Helenka... ¿tal vez?- su esfuerzo por disimular era horrible. Si Hanji estuviera allí se reiría de él por ser tan mal actor.

-¿Helenka? Esa chica debe estar en la azotea. Creo que tiene un novio o algo así en la milicia. Siempre se asoma a la azotea cuando vuelven de expediciones para intentar verlo. Es una chica demasiado guapa como para liarse con un militar¿Qué desperdicio de mujer verdad?

-Sin duda.- No había escuchado prácticamente sus últimas frases debido al shock de que le hubiese estado mirando desde la azotea.

Sin decir nada más dejo a la auxiliar extrañada y salió tras las puertas.

Azotea, azotea, se repetía. Varios doctores y enfermeras le miraron con extrañeza al subir tan ágilmente las escaleras. Algo extraño en un doctor cualquiera, obviamente no en un militar.

Azotea, azotea.

Abrió la puerta casi sin aliento. No en vano había subido más de 7 pisos corriendo. Las sábanas colgadas de las cuerdas daban un aspecto angelical. Como si estuviera en el cielo divisó a su ángel apoyada frente a la baranda.

Se acercó a ella en silencio y la rodeó por detrás.

-Doctor Hewit... por favor, deje ya sus bromas. Ya le dije que estoy casada.

-¿Quién es ese?-Helenka se giró al oír la voz conocida.

-¿Erwin que haces aquí? ¿Y ese uniforme?- se sorprendió realmente al verle allí.

-No, espera antes, en serio, ¿quién es ese doctor Hewit?

-Jajajaja, nadie de quién debas preocuparte.- la mujer reía ante los celos de su esposo.- ¿Has venido a verme? - Erwin la rodeo entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

-Pensé que quizás no me verías bien al entrar por las puertas de la muralla, así que vine aquí a que me vieras mejor.- recordó la frase que había averiguado minutos antes y decidió que quería hacerla sentirse avergonzada.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?- se sonrojó y se agarró a su pecho.- No pude verte bien, había demasiada gente agolpada a tu alrededor. Así que supongo que agradezco que hayas venido aquí...

Erwin la acercó más a él y jugó con un pequeño mechón que se salía de su trenza. Acercó su rostro al de su esposa besó sus labios con fuerza. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, la había añorado demasiado.

Sus manos callosas acariciaban la piel de su cara, tan suave. El pecho de Helenka rozaba el suyo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Recordándole que seguía viva.

-Erwin- interrumpió el tórrido beso sujetando su mano.- Tengo que volver a trabajar. Hoy tengo turno de noche además.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo.

-No es necesario, ¿no te necesitan tus chicos del cuartel?

-No siempre tengo que hacerles de niñera. Además,- volvió a rodear su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.- no siempre tendrás que trabajar, ¿verdad?

Helenka se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Quizás cuando llegue la noche, hayan servido la cena y se hayan acostado la mayoría de los pacientes...En mi turno de guardia no suele haber nadie despierto.

-Interesante.

.

.

.

No sabía que el trabajo de su esposa resultase tan aparatoso. Apenas podía tener un instante para sentarse. Comprobando mediante ronda el estado de pacientes, sirviendo las medicinas. Pasando a limpio informes de viejos pacientes.

Llevaba varias horas tras ella ayudándola y no la veía pararse.

Por fin la noche llegó. Su linda esposa andaba junto a él controlando la última planta.

-Todo correcto- pareció perder su aspecto profesional y se dirigió hacia Erwin rozando su alianza con los dedos.- Conozco una sala que a estas horas estará vacía...

Cerró la puerta con la llave que había cogido minutos antes. Privacidad, era todo lo que necesitaban. Echó su mirada hacia atrás y divisó a un joven de corto cabello rubio disponiendo unas mantas en el suelo. La sala era una vieja sala de curas aparentemente inutilizada.

-Creo recordar que tenías un viejo fetiche con las enfermeras. - sus dedos acariciaban su contorneado torso.

-Solo por tí... aunque...no te quites el uniforme...-sus manos bajaron tras su corta y ajustada bata hacia su pelvis divisando la pieza de ropa de la que quería librarse.

-Dime Erwin, si vas a ser un doctor, tendrás que recordar tus lecciones de anatomía...- se tumbó sobre él mientras su pelvis desnuda se hundía rozando la erección de su acompañante.

-Creo que ese día falte a clase.- se deshizo de su uniforme dejando ver sus duros pectorales, cosa que agradó a la mujer.

-Hmmm, déjame que te de una lección.- sus dedos se cernieron sobre su pecho acariciando sus pezones y presionando su lengua sobre ellos.- Creo que aquí tenemos un buen ejemplar de estudio. Aquí podemos observar los músculos serratos bien delimitados. Pectorales, abdominales...

Se colocó sobre su pelvis y acarició su hinchazón a través del pantalón.

-Vaya... en mis libros de anatomía esto no salía así...Tendré que volver a estudiar esta zona...- bajó poco a poco el pantalón y sonrió excitada.

Su alianza rozó la dura zona con deseo. Sus manos jugaban con su miembro delicadamente como si de un fragmento de cristal se tratase. Eran suaves y cálidas. Pero su calor no era equiparable al que despedía él.

Acarició con su dedo pulgar las venas que delimitaban la zona. Apreció el sonido que surgió de los labios del hombre y procedió a sujetar la zona con más fuerza. Generando fricción con sus manos.

Sus pulgares reacariciaron la zona acompasados al movimiento de sus manos, que subían y bajaban por la zona. Acercó sus labios y lamió la parte superior del miembro. La punta de su lengua jugaba con él haciendo movimientos circulares.

Sus labios rozaron su miembro y abrió más la boca para introducirselo en la misma. El movimiento de sus manos fue cada vez más y más rápido, se ayudó de su lengua para arrancar aquellos gemidos tan dulces de su boca.

Su miembro arrojó aquel líquido blanquecino tan conocido para ella. Sopesó con sus dedos la punta de su miembro y se mojó con su líquido seminal.

Lamió sus dedos frente a la cara del hombre de manera sensual.

-¿Has aprendido la lección?

-A ver... déjame recordar.- depositó sensuales besos en el cuello de su amante mientras jugaba con su largo cabello. - Por aquí teníamos los maxilofaciales...-desabrochó un botón acariciando su pecho.- La clavícula...pectoral...

Ella gemía ante sus besos tan sensuales. Él era un hombre grande, en todos los sentidos. Sus grandes manos masajeaban sus senos con dulzura. Los besaba y lamía haciéndola encorvarse hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba a su cuello.

-A-aprobado...-decía mientras sus labios se cernían en una mueca de placer.

-Creo que quiero sobresaliente terminó de desabrochar su bata sin quitársela y besó aún más tiernamente su vientre.

Su profunda respiración le hacía cosquillas en su piel. Besó una vez más su vientre, sin saber que tras esa noche, otra pequeña acompañaría a su esposa en su ausencia.

Helenka terminó de recostarse en el suelo, mientras el le abría las piernas besando profundamente sus muslos. Se tumbó sobre ella y beso sus labios mientras introducía sus dedos en su interior. El tacto era húmedo y resbaladizo.

El aire que se escapaba de sus gemidos entraba directamente en su boca, excitándole aún más. Su miembro rozaba su pelvis mientras sus dedos continuaban su labor, introduciéndose cada vez más.

Detuvo el beso mientras gemía fuertemente. Volvió a la zona que notaba ya muy húmeda. Sacó sus dedos de su interior y se ayudó de sus manos para abrir sus labios vaginales. Pasó la punta de su lengua por la zona rugosa. Ella se encorvó más hacia atrás.

Siguió jugando con la punta de su lengua con su clítoris. Los gemidos eran más fuertes y audibles. Se ayudó de sus dedos introduciéndolos de nuevo mientra jugaba con su lengua en su intimidad. Sintiendo la palpitación.

Besó con cariño su intimidad e introdujo ferozmente su lengua dentro de ella.

Ella jadeaba con fuerza, provocando que él lamiese e introdujese su lengua con más fuerza.

Imitó a su pareja y lamió sus dedos humedecidos por su intimidad delante de ella.

-¿Y bien?

-M-matrícula de honor.- dijo entre jadeos.

La besó con cariño y acarició su pelo ahora desordenado y deshecho.

Se sujetó a sus caderas y la levantó del suelo. Se apoyó sobre la pared y levantó la pierna de su amante con cuidado. Notaba su erección rozando su entrada.

Siempre jugaba de la misma manera con ella, dulce, gentil. Su mano acariciaba su mentón mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Ambos abrieron la boca y dejaron que sus lenguas jugueteasen al son del roce que ocurría varios centímetros más abajo.

Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir más su excitación y finalmente él se introdujo dentro de ella. Aspiró hondo el perfume que escapaba de sus cabellos mientras asestaba embestidas contra su intimidad.

Ella se cernía sobre él agarrándose a sus cabellos mientras el levantaba aún más su pierna para introducirse con más fuerza a su interior.

Susurraba tiernas palabras mientras besaba su frente. Ella sonreía con cariño y se agarraba a su cuello.

Tras varios minutos, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo sentados uno encima del otro. Ella volvió a dejarse penetrar por él y alzó sus caderas haciendo que el fuego vibrase por sus entrañas.

Erwin sentía el contacto de sus nalgas contra sus muslos y acariciaba y besaba su pelo mientras ella se movía con fuerza sobre él. Su excitación crecía por momentos.

Sin poder resistir la excitación se sujetó a ella sin dejarla salirse y la tumbó completamente penetrándola de nuevo con fuerza hasta que su líquido seminal salió disparado hasta su interior. El cabello de su nuca estaba erizado por la excitación.

-Ah, lo siento...-dijo mientras salía de ella y la besaba con cariño.- No pude salirme a tiempo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- ella tocó su nariz y se deslizó hasta sus labios, haciendo especial hincapié en su labio inferior.- No es la primera vez que lo hacemos así y no pasa nada.- No sabía que se equivocaba.

-¿Y como lo llamaremos?- bromeaba Erwin despreocupado. - Quizás ingrese en la milicia como su papi.

-Si nuestro "hijo" ingresa en la milicia lo echaré de casa.

Erwin rió sonoramente sin saber las consecuencias de aquella noche de placer. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una ventana cercana. No sabía por cuantas horas habían estado haciendo el amor. Estaba cansado y tenía que volver a su puesto. En un par de horas sus cadetes se presentarían en su despacho.

Le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo donde estaba el supuesto armario donde se había cambiado. Entró dentro buscando la bolsa con su uniforme. No la encontraba por ningún lado. Miró entre las toallas, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Seguro que lo metiste aquí?

-Sí, lo dejé dentro de una bolsa blanca.

-¿Blanca?¿Una bolsa blanca?- la muchacha de cabellos rubios se llevó una mano al a cabeza.- Eso era una bolsa de basura. Deben haber tirado tu uniforme.- sin poder reprimirlo, soltó una carcajada sonora.

Un médico pasó cerca oyéndoles reír y les llamó la atención. Ambos escaparon hasta la entrada.

-Si no queda más remedio me tendré que ir así. Pídele perdón de mi parte al Dr. Zahern. - tal como rezaba la placa que aún colgaba de su bata.- En unos días lo devolveré.

-No, espera.- se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado.- Guárdalo...para futuras ocasiones. - Erwin le besó en la frente juguetón.

-Si quieres puedo pedir que me traigan un uniforme femenino para tí de la milicia...

-Si tu hijo te oye te odiará para siempre por insinuar eso.- le golpeó con cariño en la cabeza. Erwin se inclinó hacia su vientre y le dio un beso.

-Adiós hijo, papá se va a trabajar.

Volvió a depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa y salió del hospital sin saber cuán acertadas eran sus últimas palabras.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido cuando divisó el cuartel. A esas horas nadie estaría despierto. Sobre todo los que más le preocupaban, un par de chicos especialmente activos que se hartarían de burlarse de él por aparecer a esas horas con aquella indumentaria.

Para su suerte, ambos estaban durmiendo en esos momentos.

No obstante, si que había un soldado lo suficientemente entregado y madrugador como para personarse a esas horas por los alrededores del cuartel. Una chica delgada y alta de cabellos cortos rubios.

Sintió los pasos a su espalda y se giró instintivamente.

-Buenos dí- vio la bata de médico y el uniforme verde y quedó muda por unos instantes- ¿C-comandante?

-Buenos días, Nanaba- intentaba disimular su enrojecimiento acariciandose el pelo- Bonito día ¿verdad? Sin duda un día hermoso para entrenar duro y dar lo mejor de uno mismo.

-Ah, si... em... p-pero...

-Aunque hace mucho calor, sí, sin duda hace mucho calor. Creo que iré a tomar una ducha antes de ir al despacho. ¿Podrías despertar a Hanji? Seguro que se habrá quedado dormida con Rivaille.

-Sí, señor, lo haré. P-pero... sus ropas...- intentaba decir Nanaba aún abatida por el shock.

-Cuento contigo, ¿verdad Nanaba?- Erwin puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y mostró una sonrisa siniestra- ¿Verdad? Iras a despertar a Hanji y yo me cambiaré de ropa y todos tendremos un bonito día...

-S-sí, señor...

.

.

.

Hanji entró bostezando al despacho de su comandante con Rivaille tras ella. Ambos parecían discutir aún somnolientos.

Erwin fingía mirar documentos. Hacía escasos minutos que se había sentado en su silla. Disimulaba mientras ambos entraban en la habitación y recogían sus respectivas órdenes.

-Yahoo, tan madrugador como siempre, Erwin. ¿Le diste recuerdos a Helenka de mi parte?

-Sí, claro- una gota de sudor caía por su frente nervioso.

-Tché, como siempre, nunca duermes...Tu mujer debe de odiarte por no dormir ninguna noche.-decía Levi algo furioso al verlo tan fresco.

-Si tú supieras...-pensó Erwin.

**Bueno..., listo el especial de como concibió Erwin a su hijo...**

**Mañana o pasado, cuando pueda haré el especial lemon de Levi/Hanji.**

**De momento os he dejado este. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**


End file.
